


Hope or Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, M/M, Riding, Threesome, competitive sex?, vaguely dubcon I guess but Naegi's into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I told you, silly!” Junko reminds, voice cute and high-pitched. “We’re not stopping until you tell us which one you prefer. No matter how... many... times… it takes.”-AKA our favourite lucky boy getting double teamed by the Ultimate Hope and Ultimate Despair
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Hope or Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Kamuegi week - Hope/Despair
> 
> just a little pwp ficlet to go with my drawing for today

“Come on! Who’s better? Hurry up and tell me, already!”

How Junko manages to sound so innocent, demanding, and bratty all at the same time, Naegi doesn’t know, but what he  _ does _ know is that it’s all an act. What else could it be, asking him when he’s  _ clearly _ unable to answer all because of her. He can’t respond, not when Junko is currently kneeling above him, grinding her pussy against his tongue.

Before this, he’d never eaten a girl out before, doesn’t even know what he’s doing, but that doesn’t matter. Once she’d tired of his inexperience, she’d started simply riding his face as Kamukura had pulled out his dick and started riding  _ that, _ ass tight and hot and  _ incredible. _

His brain feels like it’s melting, swirling away into a useless mess of gooey gray matter, unable to keep up with all of these new, intense sensations.

She looks down at him with a slightly cruel quirk of her lips, her blue eyes glittering as she rocks herself back and forth, building up more and more force as she moves. “Well, Na-e-gi-kun? Which one of us do you prefer?”

“Shut up,” Kamukura says flatly, only the slightest edge of breathlessness betraying his icy behaviour. “He can’t speak. Becoming aroused listening to your own voice is pathetic.”

Naegi doesn’t even understand how they’re trying to hold a normal conversation right now; he feels on the verge of passing out from the sheer amount of arousal burning through him right now, let alone being able to form rational words. As though to punctuate that thought, Kamukura circles his hips and Naegi moans helplessly into Junko’s pussy at the tightness around his cock.

“Oh be quiet you little lab rat! I’m just  _ asking,” _ Junko complains childishly, pushing her hips harder down until Naegi is doing less eating out and is acting more like a sex toy for her to rub herself off on. “After all, the whole  _ point _ is which of us he prefers! The Ultimate Hope -” Kamukura rises almost to the point of letting Naegi’s cock slip out before slamming back down, Naegi’s eyes fluttering back into his skull in return, “- or me, the perfect, beautiful, sexy Ultimate Despair!”

He’s still unsure exactly how he came to this point, and by what she means by  _ Ultimate Despair. _ He’d been living his normal life at Hope’s Peak when he’d suddenly been forced back to his room by the pair of them looking abnormally serious - or at least abnormal for Junko. They’d started kissing and touching him and leading him to the bed and -

“Pay attention to me!” Junko demands, roughly reaching down and pulling at his hair to force his face to a better angle, shivering and moaning when his tongue presses against the right spot. “Ooh, good, like that!”

He grips loosely at her waist, trying vainly to pretend to be in control as she masturbates using him, even though he knows realistically he’s completely at her mercy.

“You’re taking all of his attention,” Kamukura comments blandly but he knows the other boy well enough to tell he’s annoyed, then he sees Junko’s head fly back as her spine arches. In his mind’s eye he pictures Kamukura grabbing her ponytails and yanking them backwards and for some reason her pained-pleasured sound makes his dick inside of Kamukura twitch. “You’re close, so finish already.”

“So needy, Kamukura-kun!” she laughs, rolling her hips more sharply, the taste and scent of her growing thicker and stronger. Condescension nearly drips off her words as she taunts, “You want him all to yourself, don’t you? Because you know you’re going to lose to me!”

“Shut  _ up.” _ Kamukura’s voice has an edge to it that seems foreign and unnatural compared to his usual demeanor. It’s almost frightening but Junko just laughs more.

Naegi doesn’t want them to argue even though he still isn’t exactly sure what’s going on, so he pushes his face up against her pussy, trying to please her and stop her from antagonizing the boy still steadily riding his cock despite the rising tension. He licks at her in one long stroke, opening his mouth to suck at her and accidentally presses his teeth against her clit when he clumsily moves against her.

Junko inhales sharply and before he can try and pull himself back far enough to apologize he can feel her clit throb and pulse against his tongue, her thighs twitching.

“Fuck, yes,  _ fuck,” _ she moans, shivering and rubbing herself against his mouth as she rides out the aftershocks. Once satisfied, she sighs and collapses to the side. “That was good, Naegi-kun! You enjoyed it too, didn’t you? More than what he’s doing, right?”

Kamukura clamps down hard around his cock. Naegi can see how his red eyes glare at her now that Junko isn’t blocking his view, how his own erection bobs in the air as he fucks himself on Naegi, all red and flushed and dripping. His stomach twists in arousal at the sight of him, hair more disheveled than normal, the slightest glimmer of sweat on his body, the spare glimpses of his dick in between Kamukura’s legs.

He’s so  _ close  _ \- he can barely hold himself back.

Junko seems to tire of him admiring the other boy and crawls back over him, breasts bare and soft pressing against his chest as she kisses at his mouth, licking up her own mess. It’s erotic, the feeling of her tongue laving over his lips, dipping inside of his mouth and mixing their saliva together, tasting herself on him.

“You know,” Junko whispers playfully, licking at his jaw. “We’re going to keep doing this until you pick one.”

_ Keep doing this? _ Her words don’t seem to make any sense, filtering through the mess of static and excitement blurring his thoughts. Not that anything about this made any sense to begin with, but with her touching him like this and telling him things like that -

Kamukura suddenly tenses, pace briefly pausing as his cock jerks and he comes, painting stripes of semen over Naegi’s stomach. Other than the disruption of pace, it’s almost difficult to spot the signs of his arousal, but still the slight hitch in his breath that almost sounds like a moan is enough to draw him closer to the edge.

“Aww, look at that - you did it!” Junko congratulates, nosing at his neck. “You got our little ice queen to melt!”

After a brief pause, Kamukura continues riding him, harder and quicker.

“Naegi,” Kamukura breathes, interrupting the two of them and leaning forward carefully, hair pooling down on the bed. The change in angle pulls his breath away, his attention settled squarely on Kamukura’s intense gaze even as Junko kisses down his neck. “Come for me. Now.”

That’s all it takes. The heated pool of tension swirling in his stomach rushes over him, hips tensing as he orgasms, coming inside of Kamukura in long pulses until eventually it stops and his body relaxes into the bed like a stringless puppet. Kamukura rises off of him, the mess inside of him spilling out over Naegi’s slowly softening cock.

“Wow… That was -” Naegi begins dazedly, unsure of what he even wants to say. Crazy? Good? Incredible? Confusing? Dreamlike? All of the above and more? There don’t seem to be any words that can accurately describe how he’s feeling.

“Hey, we’re not done yet,” Junko pouts, pressing a hand firmly against his shoulder when he starts to push himself upwards, keeping him on the bed.

“H-Huh?”

Kamukura crawls up the bed and hooks a leg over his shoulder, straddling him like Junko had before, gazing down at him imperiously as though daring him to even  _ try _ and push him off. He can’t see her over Kamukura’s thighs, but Junko takes Kamukura’s place at his waist, jerking him off with her hand until he’s hard enough.

“Stop squirming and get hard like a man - not just everyone gets to have the pleasure of fucking Enoshima Junko, you know!”

“Huh?!” he asks again, even more confused, eyes tracing Kamukura’s erection as he rocks his hips forwards and rubs it messily against the side of his face. Kamukura pets his hair, traces a thumb over his lips, expression stoic on his flushed face. It would be intimate if not for Junko still stroking him back to full hardness.

Kamukura’s thumb presses at him again until he opens his mouth, Kamukura’s cock coming to a rest at his lips. “Lick.”

His head feels like it’s swimming through white noise again, the world turning upside down and not making any sense at all. Whatever this competition of theirs they’d drawn him into, it’s more than he could have ever been prepared for, and he’s not getting out of it so easily.

“I told you, silly!” Junko reminds, voice cute and high-pitched. “We’re not stopping until you tell us which one you prefer. No matter how... many... times… it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :3c


End file.
